destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flaming Toast
The Flaming Toast, also known as TFT, TFToast or Toast, is a player within the Destroy the Godmodder series. The sessions he is most active within are Destroy the Godmodder: Terraria Edition, DTG: Pain and Suffering, DTG: 0rigins and DTG: Chaos. Toast is known for summoning entities from the popular MOBA 'League of Legends', and it is not uncommon for his entities to have infinite scaling. Although his posts elsewhere are somewhat infrequent, he has a particular presence in DTG: Chaos, where he often acts as a strategist for the party. During the Pesterchum era, Toast's chumhandle was flamingCarbohydrates FC. DTG: Terraria Toast joined Destroy the Godmodder: Terraria Edition on Page 83 as a Neutral player, and immediately started by insta-summoning a weak turret entity. Thanks to the influence of the godmodder, this turret never saw the light of the End of Turn Battle, and Toast swiftly defected to the Anti-Godmodder side as a result. After an incident involving an attempt to summon a boss with three actions, Toast's character, Calab, exploded from peer pressure, and was swiftly replaced with Aayla, an elf who enjoyed chatting with the narrator of Toast's posts. During the fall of Aetheria, Toast took part in the attempt to keep the city standing- or floating, as it were. Despite the efforts of the Anti-Godmodders, the thrusters keeping the city airborne were damaged far beyond repair, sending it plummeting to the ground. Seeing as the fall was inevitable, Toast performed his first major act as a player in order to preserve this city. Using a combination of voidic and temporal abilities, and the addition of an alchemy or two, he separated the thrusters from the city, and transported Aetheria into its own pocket dimension. Following this, he harnessed the Divine Godblade's power over the element of Order to impose harsh restrictions against violent intent while within the city (besides the Arena, of course), shaping the voidcity of Aetheria to its current state. Upon descent into the Crypt of the Necrodancer, Calan was resurrected by the Underworld Jadeblade, shattering it in the process. Due to the large numbers of enemies in wave-like patterns, Toast was able to acquire souls for the newly-alchemised Hand of the Archlich, granting it powerful cooldown-restricted abilities. One of the more well-known of these abilities was From the Grave, which granted the ability to raise a fallen entity for two turns, under the user's command. In addition to the Hand of the Archlich, Toast acquired two spoils by the conclusion of the Crypt- the Conga Drums and the Scythe of (Eardrum) Death. Notable Items Hand of the Archlich: This staff was originally intended to scale far beyond the level cap (in exchange for being considerably weaker to begin with) as it absorbed the souls of fallen entities. The Hand of the Archlich now only gains abilities as it absorbs souls instead. It includes abilities such as a temporary damage reduction buff for an entity or the ability to resummon an entity that had died in that session for two turns. Underworld Jadeblade and Divine Godblade: Twin swords that allowed the wielder to become an incorpreal being of shadow or light, respectively. The Underworld Jadeblade was infamous for almost soul-killing Pionobot during a bout in the Arena of Aetheria, but the Underworld Jadeblade has since broken. The Divine Godblade is still functional, on the other hand. Soul Arcanery: An Alchemiter upgrade that caused various Souls to spawn each round. These could be slain and gained as an item, to then be infused into alchemies. This was later changed to the Spirit Reviser due to seeming lack of usefulness. Spirit Reviser: An Alchemiter upgrade which replaced the previous Soul Arcanery. It can be used to remake an alchemy with a different 'element' in mind. The new alchemy will share a form and often many of the abilities of the previous one, providing a reduced charge time. Aetherian Jadesaw: The Aetherian Jadesaw is an elemental chainsaw that serves as the primary weapon of Toast (the character), in DTG: Chaos. Upon using the weapon's 'weapon skill', the user is able to temporarily 'rev up' the chainsaw, letting them choose a new element for their attacks and gain an additional (and similarly temporary) bonus based on the element chosen (Earth provides defensive buffs, Light grants self-healing, etc.). Notable Summons DTG: Terraria * Tahm Kench AG - 250'000/250'000 - Based off the League of Legends champion of the same name. He had immense regenerative and utility abilities, and lasted a long time, compared to other entities. * Lady Sparwick and Lord Bernaan BOSSx2 - 250'000/250'000 hp each. - A pair of tentacle monsters who had abilities that interacted with one another. Upon death, they dropped the Heart... and the ...Locket, which could be used to heal a target entity. If used together, they would perform an absolutely massive heal, but no one player could hold both at the same time. * Nihilumbra N, later PG - 250'000/250'000 hp - A reference to the game of the same name. This entity changed colors each time it was struck. Each color gave a different effect to the entity, including reflecting damage, multiple actions, debuffing, etc. * The Steel Sentinel N, later AG - 10/10 hp - A direct reference to the Hearthstone boss of the same name, this entity would only take 1 damage from attacks, and even then, only from player attacks. Alpha later cut it down to size, reducing the effect to scratch damage, and removed the entity immunity. 0rigins * Zerisek. Toast aided in the summoning of the BOSS Zerisek during the Godslayer Pact. Pain and Suffering * Charge Demon/Onslaught N, later BOSS. Initially, the Charge Demon was a relatively innocent looking entity, having a relatively small HP pool for its charge. It did, however, become progressively stronger as charges were expended. In one particularly nasty turn, where over 120 points of charge were expended within a few posts, the Charge Demon was possessed by the demon in Noah's soul- and became Onslaught, a Hostile Boss. Upon defeat, Onslaught dropped the Sandstone Heart. * Summoning Stone ???. This entity would, quite simply, summon more entities for the player it was linked to. A player could 'link' to the Summoning Stone by killing it, as it had 5 lives, each with 50'000 hp. Category:Players Category:DTG0 Category:Anti-Zero